darkfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Suharo Ukishe
Suharo's Childhood Suharo is a boy who was born on January 7, 1978. Just a month after his birth he was hidden. His father, Kairoth, and his mother, Sienna, died protecting him from dark mummies. His uncle, Thief was the only survivor who was terribly warped in the battle. Thief began using chi just after and Suharo observed and when he was old enough, he tried to do such himself. He became a natural. Thief entrusted him to a good friend, Mike, when Suharo was five. Mike raised him to be good at chi. Just a couple months later, Suharo's sister came and gave him a scar on his back that would later fuel their hatred. Thief came but a week later and that was the last time Suharo saw him. When Suharo was six, he and Mike moved to a small city. Suharo met his best friends, Owen and Stella there. They grew up together and little could seperate them. When turned eight, he went on a survival mission for Mike. In that month of harsh nature, Suharo found a wierd creature. He met his sister for the second time. She killed the beast quickly and Suharo's true hatred began there. He managed to save a single baby and raised it to be his own. He named this beast, Saj. When Suharo turned twelve, Owen was dying from Susue pumping anti-chi(not cha) in him. Owen's beast began to awaken and Suharo had to cripple him to stop him from killing himself and Suharo. He was then confronted for the third time by Susue. They fought in a mental state in his mind that Susue set up. Susue threatened to kill Stella, Owen, and Mike if she won. Suharo became angry and almost killed her. Owen. just moments from death, was saved by Suharo absorbing the anti-chi and pumping him with some life energy. Suharo's Teens Suharo then participated in the "King of Events." In this he had beat Owen's Shadow without killing him. Owen and him then went to the events and passed the race (the preliminaries) with flying colors. He then face off with Owen once more and almost lost because of Saj. The King was thrown out of the ring and ran off. The person who beat him revealed herself to be Susue. Eventually Owen defeated the King and Suharo defeated Susue. Of course this story was filled with so many plot wholes it wouldn't have floated on water... (Lol to metaphors.) Although the King of Events might be a cut out of Dark Fantasy it is mentioned in Cha, the sequel. Cha will not be cut out of Dark Fantasy because it stands true to the story and was probably the first thing written that actually was. Cha could probably be confused as the prologue to RotC by an outside reader. Cha happens a few days after the Events, and is the first time the Uni is actually mentioned in the series. The energy known as Cha is introduced also. During the Uni's assassination attempt on Suharo, Owen comes to the rescue and saves his life. Owen is then captured and later falls in love with the person who was supposably running the operation. Suharo comes to his rescue only to fight Tabiaka, Nrost's friend. Suharo manages to find Owen and Nrost and Tabiaka, working things out with Suharo, gives them the chance they need to escape. At the last second Nrost is killed and heart broken Owen goes on a rampage back on earth. Suharo is forced to stop him and Tabiaka intervenes gets critacally hurt and sets off Suharo. The two monsters clash and eventually after, causing millions in damages and killing some, everything is resolved. Suharo's Adulthood Suharo's Last Day Suharo in Hell After Suharo's death by the hand of Bhatti, I was afraid his legacy would be lost and Jeke truly would be "The Lost Warrior". This story was more created to be humorous than anything else. It was created about a year or so after Suharo's death had been completed. Again, it was just musing between me and either a friend from eighth grade or LegoAlchemist. The story has never been completed but Suharo wakes up in a "Hell" setting hearing voices. These voices turns out to be devils... Or something like that. This again, was just a chance to humor readers.